Mr and Mrs Toretto
by flyingorfalling
Summary: A series of one shots looking into the lives of Dom and Letty. Scenes we didn't get to see or anything original I can come up with. Feel free to drop a prompt in the reviews and I'll try to write it.
1. Santa Baby

**A/N: I know it's late af, but Happy New Year, lovelies! Xo**

 **Some of you may have heard that Fast 8 will take place in NYC so that's where this one shot is set.** **Most of this story is based on a dream (yes, I dream about them) and I thought with a little editing it'd make for a great Christmas ficlet. It's just pure fluff, which I hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

"This is the worst Christmas ever," Dom growled, rolling over to face the apartment window, which was almost completely covered in snow – the only thing he really hated about New York City.

He would never get used to this cold weather. It had been heavily snowing for days on end. All airports were closed down for safety reasons and so they were stuck in the snow in their East Coast home, far away from friends and family who all resided on the other side of the country.

"Why?" Letty asked, looking at Dom from across the room, as she pulled a woolen jumper over her head and down her body to get comfortably warm. She let her hair fall naturally around her shoulders and seemed to be in a relaxed state of mind, flashing a smile.

Unlike Dom, she didn't really hate the weather. Like Dom, she just wasn't used to it. But it was so different from what they usually experienced that she started to feel like she could really enjoy this for a change. Besides, she had another reason to believe this Christmas would be the best she and Dom had ever had. He would agree, if he knew...

"Because no one's here. I mean, don't get me wrong, having you here with me means everything, but I would've loved, if Mia and Brian came too... And Tej and Roman. If everyone would've just come here like they promised they would," Dom answered and sat up straight, resting his back against the bed's headboard.

"It's not their fault, they didn't make it," Letty told him, walking back over to Dom. She sat on his side of the bed and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. "Stop being so grumpy, bubba, you know they're just as sad about this as you are... We... As _we_ are. I'm sad too," Letty admitted, "but we're still gonna have a great Christmas."

Dom stared at her, wondering if there was anything he didn't know that made her so sure of that. The last time he had spent Christmas away from his family was when he'd been in jail. It had been awful. And this Christmas would probably suck too, but at least he wasn't completely alone. He got his girl, so, since there was nothing he could do about the situation now, he had to make the best of it – and that definitely included Letty.

"So, you're gonna come back to bed and cheer me up?" Dom grabbed her arms, pulling her down, his hands already on her back, wandering up under her pullover to the soft skin beneath.

Letty let out a delightfully sweet laugh before their lips crashed together for a small, passionate kiss. "You remember what we just did? We can't have sex all day, Dom," she breathed against his lips, pulling away from him again.

"Why not? You got better things to do?" Dom countered, smirking. He folded his arms behind his head and looked at her with a curious expression on his face. "Is that what you're sayin'?"

Letty got up from the bed, her body shaking with laughter. "Actually, I do," she declared, disappearing in the bathroom. "It's past noon and–"

Dom didn't hear the last part of the sentence, as the sound of her voice was completely drowned by the loud noise of the city's midday traffic. He put his feet on the floor and took a look at the clock. 12.47pm, Letty was right. They had slept in, eaten some breakfast and then gone straight back to bed to revel in excessive love-making. If they had actually stuck to the plan, they should've been done with grocery shopping by now.

Dom launched himself off the bed, put on some clothes and glanced out the window. Everything but the streets was covered in snow. He had never seen so much of that white substance in his life – and he didn't need to ever again. He could already feel the cold congealing his body. God, he definitely needed to turn up the heater!

"We need to go, Dom. You comin?"

Dom hadn't even noticed that Letty had entered the room again and was now standing close to the door that led into the hallway of their cosy, two-bedroom apartment. She looked really cute in that winter outfit of hers; that was one thing he could enjoy about this time of the year. Anything else was hard to get used to for him, even though he liked living in this city.

"What? No way I'm gonna set a foot outside," Dom protested. "Have you even taken a look at what's going on out there? All that snow? It's _freezing_!" He shuddered at the mere thought of having to walk through the wintriness. "You know I don't do cold weather, Let."

"Well, you're already here," Letty stated the obvious, trying hard not to burst out laughing, "in New York… and it's winter," she grinned, "Now stop whining, you little wuss, and get going."

She loved how Dom acted; how bummed out he was that he didn't get to walk around in his favorite wife beaters, flexing his muscles everywhere he went, because of the cold outside. It was adorable how he let a bit of snow determine his mood. She couldn't help but smile to herself. However, she really needed him to make an effort right now. She wanted him with her.

"Dom, we need to be there soon or we're gonna miss it," Letty heaved a sigh, approaching him. "And I don't wanna go alone, so please... just this once... do cold weather," she pleaded, cupping his face.

"Be _where_? Miss _what_? Letty, where you wanna go?" Dom didn't understand what was so important to her that she couldn't be more specific. His hands wrapped round her waist. It wasn't something he did self-consciously but rather as a matter of routine.

"I can't tell you," Letty explained, "I need to show you." That wasn't a very good explanation, she knew that, but it was all she could give him right now without ruining the surprise. Unfortunately, they were both pretty stubborn. "Please, Dom, let's go!"

Dom looked her deep in the eyes and all his determination to stay inside was tossed out the window immediately. He couldn't deny her anything, if she looked at him like that. Letty knew that, yet he was sure she hadn't used that look on him on purpose to get it her way, like she often did. She was sincere.

"This better be worth it," he sighed, placing his lips on hers. "Because if not, you're gonna have a lot of making up to do, missy, I'm telling you."

Letty chuckled against his mouth, happy that he had given in after all and was willing to tag along. "It's worth it, baby. It's really worth it," she assured him, "And I can't wait for you to see."

Her face lit up with a beaming smile, as she spun round and walked out the door. She was nervous as hell, not only because of what she was about to show him, but also because she had been waiting for so long to see his reaction and, finally, she would get to. This made her extremely happy.

Dom followed her slowly, still wondering what it was that Letty was so wired about. Something was clearly going on with her and if he knew what, then maybe her behavior would make more sense to him. Not that he minded seeing her so happy. He loved nothing more than that. He just wanted to understand.

She had definitely made him very curious and so Dom tried getting her to talk more on the way to their destination, but Letty wouldn't give him that. She wouldn't even drop him a hint. She stayed tight-lipped about it and he hated that, because it only made him wanting to know all the more. The constant grin on Letty's face thereby seemed like a deliberate provocation.

As they arrived at a small building complex after a short cab ride, Letty turned to Dom. "How do you feel? It wasn't that bad, right?" she said with a grin on her face and got out of the car.

"It's still freezing," he murmured, following her.

Letty laughed, nudging him with the elbow. "Wait till you see what's inside," she teased, smiling when she realized that the last word she had spoken actually had a double meaning. She enjoyed this way more than she had imagined she would. It was a bit surprising to her, but it felt so damn good, she just couldn't hide her excitement.

"You're really annoying right now," Dom noted amused with a shake of the head. "You know that?"

He was slightly confused about how she acted; all that giggling and paroxysm of joy. It wasn't exactly like her, not that much at least, and he got no clue where that came from, because she definitely hadn't been drinking. But her behavior was so infectious it was impossible for him to wipe that smirk off his face.

The sign at the building's entrance was covered in snow. _Thankfully_ , Letty thought. It meant that Dom would have no idea where they were until they walked through that door. The man she was with hesitated to follow her at first, still seeking answers, yet did so nevertheless since he was too curious not to find out what her behavior was all about.

Inside, Dom quickly noticed that they were at a doctor's office, but took a lot longer to become aware of the posters and flyers on the wall that left no doubt about which kind of doctors worked around here. He stopped moving, his jaw dropped and his eyes were wide open as he stared at his wife in disbelief. Could this be real? Was this really what he thought it was?

"Letty, why are we– Is this– " he stammered and the woman in question could practically hear the wheels turning in Dom's brain. Letty loved that after all these years she still managed to surprise her man every once in a while, and not just a little – big time.

"The ultrasound is scheduled for two... which is now... so you still wanna go home or...?" she dropped a very obvious hint. Letty enjoyed seeing Dom's expression, like he still wasn't exactly sure whether she was just playing him for a fool or not. "I mean, no one's keeping you here, but I'd be thrilled if you'd stay," she continued, "because I'm honestly a bit scared to meet our baby for the first time and I was hoping _not_ to have to go through that alone."

"Wait, so you're– We are– I mean, you're really–"

"Pregnant? Last time I checked, yes," Letty chuckled lightly. Just then, her name got called up – Mrs. Toretto. She would never get used to people calling her that, but she'd never get tired of hearing it either. "That'd be me," she grinned. "So you're in or out?" Letty asked, nodding towards the door.

When he realized that this wasn't some kind of joke, Dom smiled like he always did, wide and happy. "Of course I'm in," he answered, a grin spreading across his face. He was going to be a father and there was no way in hell he was going to miss this, so Dom stepped towards her with a quick move and grabbed Letty's hand. Squeezing it tight, he dragged her along. "Let's go see our baby."

Letty smiled to herself as they walked into the examination room. She was on top of the world right now, but at the time seriously worried that something could be wrong with their unborn child. She didn't let Dom know, though. This whole becoming-a-mother thing scared the shit out of her for sure, but she hadn't imagined being this excited about a baby. This would be another great adventure for them, their ultimate ride, and she loved it. She really, really loved it.

The ultrasound was the greatest experience that she'd had in a long, long time. Letty had thought the wedding was it; that was as happy as she could get, but she had obviously been wrong. Being in that room and feeling Dom hold her hand as they looked at the monitor to see their precious baby on the screen was everything. It meant the world to her that she got to share this moment with him after all they had been through. She had never expected her life to turn out like this.

Back home, it felt like it had all just been a dream and if it weren't for the little photo in her pocket, she still wouldn't believe it. Dom hadn't talked much. It seemed like he was worlds away. During the screening, he'd had a hard time holding back tears. Letty was sure, if the doctor had been a woman, he had cried. But he couldn't shed crocodile tears in front of another guy, could he? That probably was what Dom had thought when he'd felt himself starting to get emotional. Still, his long silence made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Dom?" She watched him closing the door behind them. He didn't look up at her. "You're okay? Because if you worried about something, we need to talk about–"

Without a word, he walked past her. _What the hell is wrong with him_ , Letty wondered. He was happy about this baby, wasn't he? This is what he wanted, right? They both wanted this. She had seen it in his eyes. But his behavior really didn't make any sense to her right now. Letty closed her eyes for a moment, but opened them again just a second later when she heard his voice.

"Mi, it's me. You're not gonna believe this, but… I'm going to be a dad."

Letty turned around, her eyes looking for Dom. Then she saw him sitting on the couch. He held his cell phone in one hand while he ran the other one over his head multiple times. She smiled at the sight of him. Of course he had to call his sister before doing anything else. It was surprising that he had even made it this far without sharing the great news with someone. There still was an expression of disbelief on his face, Letty noticed, but she could see a sparkle in his eyes when he spotted her. _Yeah, definitely happy_ , she thought. There was absolutely nothing wrong with him. He was just really happy.

"I saw it at the ultrasound, it's– It's really there. You're gonna be Auntie Mia soon," Dom smiled. He knew how much his sister wanted to be an aunt. She had begged him to make it happen for her one day and by some miracle he now had without even intending to. "Oh, I'm sure Letty wants to hear _all_ about that," he laughed, eyeing his wife, who looked like she expected him to tell her what Mia had just said. He didn't. Instead he just smirked at her teasingly. "Okay, well, tell Brian I said hi. I love you and… Merry Christmas." After he hung up, Dom walked over to start a fire in the fireplace, which was in front of the couch he had just sat on.

"What did she say? C'mon, tell me," Letty demanded, grinning, as she sat down. She felt chilly, but soon the fire was roaring and the room filled with warmth; exactly what she needed. Dom just knew how to take care of her. He had always known. And he would know how to take care of their baby. He would be such a great father. She didn't know if she would actually be the mother she wanted to be, but she knew Dom would always make her believe she could. And she definitely had Mia to count on, if she ever needed the advice of another mother. She was goddamn lucky to have the family she had.

"She told me to prepare for war, because when the hormones kick in, you'll be a fucking pain in the ass," Dom's chest rumbled with laughter. He dropped down next to Letty and settled back into the cushions. "Apparently Mia became one when _she_ was pregnant, so she worried you might be worse since– Well, you know how you are when you're _not_ pregnant, so my sister thought, maybe she should tell you what to expect and how to handle yourself during the bad times."

"Really?" Letty uttered with a raised eyebrow.

Dom mockingly gave her the raised eyebrow back. "You know, she's right, though," he teased. "If you take your personality and mix it with pregnancy hormones, it's like playing with fire. You might end up getting burned."

He captured a wavering strand of her hair and smoothed it gently over her shoulder. When he saw Letty trying to look offended, and how she quickly gave up fighting the urge to show her amusement, he laughed. Smirking at him, Letty shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something, but Dom didn't hear anything. A silence started to linger between them instead. Neither spoke. They just stared into each other's eyes, neither of them even grinning anymore.

After a while, Dom's mouth curved in a slight smile. Letty's did too. It was like they both had thought of the same thing at the same time. So, maybe they _would_ annoy the living fuck out of each other, being completely stressed out by their new job as parents, but as long as they were together nothing really mattered. It was ride or die for them. It always had been.

Dom leaned towards her and whispered, "I can't wait to get to hold our baby in my arms," into her ear. He placed a kiss on top of Letty's head and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent. He tried to picture life with a baby, to picture her as a mother and immediately had to smile. Who would've thought that wild girl Leticia Ortiz would end up being Leticia Toretto, a loving mother and wife.

"Who said _you_ get to hold her? I'm the mama, so I'm first in line," Letty set him straight.

"Him," Dom muttered under his breath, stroking her arm before he backed away to be able to see Letty's face.

"What?" She frowned as she moved to sit with her legs tucked under her thighs, tailor-fashion.

"Him. Get to hold _him_ ," he added a few words to make her understand.

"Oh, so you think it's a boy?" Letty asked curiously.

"I _know_ it's gonna be a boy," Dom announced. "And I'm gonna teach him all about cars and women."

As the picture began to form in his mind's eye, Dom harkened back to tender scenes of him and his father in the garage he had enjoyed so many times. Everything he knew about cars, and women for that matter, he had learned from his dad. Even if he hadn't used this knowledge in a way his father really appreciated, without him, he certainly wouldn't be who he was. Whatever he had done wrong, he wanted his son to do right. He wanted to make sure that Toretto junior would not do the same mistakes he did – and if he should do regardless, Dom would be there to help him correct them.

"Cars and women... Because that's your area of expertise, huh? You sure about that?" Letty mocked him, slapping him with her hand against the shoulder while she laughed at him. "What if it's gonna be a girl? You're gonna protect her from all the bad boys like you?" Letty didn't care much about the sex of the baby and she knew Dom didn't either, but teasing him was always fun.

"Hey, I turned out okay, didn't I?" Dom tried to defend himself, tickling the sides of her body.

Letty pulled away quickly. "Don't!"

Dom was relentless, tugging her down on the couch and laughing. All the while, his fingers tickled her into a frenzy of laughter. Letty took a pillow, fighting him like crazy. She was squealing so loud between giggles as she tried to get away, Dom thought the neighbors would soon come knocking at their door, complaining about the noise. When she almost managed to slip out of his reach, Dom caught her wrists and pinned them above her head firmly.

"Oh, no, baby… You're not going anywhere," he smirked, tickling her belly until tears of laughter flowed down Letty's cheeks. The giggle-snort she then let out, which was one of the cutest things he had ever heard, gave Dom all the more reason to continue. Writhing beneath him, Letty soon started begging for mercy, telling him to stop and that she was sorry. He tortured her for a few more seconds before he finally did stop the tickling and just looked at her in silence. Letty was still giggling, but the longer he gazed at her the more she quieted down.

Lying on top of her, Dom put both hands up and into Letty's hair, felt it slip through his fingers and let his fingertips caress her scalp. Then he took his hands away, cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "You know, suddenly this cold weather outside doesn't feel so bad," he said in a husky voice. "It gives me a very good reason to be close to you. I mean, it's pretty cozy in here... I like that."

"So, this isn't the worst Christmas ever after all?" Letty asked, giving him the beauty of her smile.

Dom looked down between their bodies, right where her stomach was, touching it with one hand while the other one was still holding one side of her face. "Letty... this is the best Christmas I ever had," he whispered, his voice breaking, and when he looked up to her again, his eyes had filled with tears. But Letty wasn't worried about it; it only put an even bigger smile on her lips. Taking Dom's face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks, she gave him a loving kiss.

As she let go, Dom was smiling like one smiles for a photo in front of a touristy monument. It was her favorite kind; that kind of smile that made her weak at the knees and that no other man could show off so beautifully. "I love you… Both of you," were the last words she heard from him before her husband, and the father of her child, decided that they had done enough talking for the next few hours.


	2. There's A Memory

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews! So glad you liked the little Xmas ficlet. I will think of something to add to that since y'all obviously want to see more of pregnant Letty. Can't blame you tho ;) The following is just something I had in mind. It takes place in Fast 6 between the runway scene and the BBQ at 1327. Kinda like a missing scene. Hope you enjoy x**

* * *

They had decided to spend the night at a hotel before flying back to the States. They needed time to deal with everything that had happened, especially Gisele's death. Dom knew it would take Han a long time to get over that. His friend had been truly amazed by her, in love and happy. That happiness had now been taken from him. Dom was sad about their loss but not as sad as he was happy to have Letty back.

She had chosen to go with them, to be with her family even though she couldn't remember a thing and that meant a lot to him. It meant that something inside her still connected with what used to be there. She trusted them, and more importantly, she trusted him. This could be the start of the long journey to help her remember, to get her memories back.

"You're okay?" Dom asked, as they reached the door to her room.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Letty answered. "Today was _sick_ , though."

Dom couldn't contain his laughter. She was right. Today had been crazy and he was very lucky he was able to laugh about it now, because it hadn't been that long since he had thought he could lose it all; that she would be gone for good, no coming back this time. He felt Letty's lips on his cheek and then heard her mention what he had been thinking of.

"Thank you," she whispered into his ear and squeezed his hand. "Thanks for saving me, Dom."

If it hadn't been for his Superman move, she wouldn't be here. She had felt something when she had looked at him, both laying there on the hood of a car. All this time she had thought she had no family, no one who loved her, because no one ever came looking for her when she was with Shaw, but Dom just made her feel loved. That guy she hardly knew anything about made her feel like she truly belonged somewhere.

"Anytime," Dom smiled at her.

If only she knew what she had promised him. _And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you_. He had taken her words to be his as well. He had vowed to himself that he would do anything to keep her safe even if it meant both of them ending up dead. He had broken his wedding vows the second he had left her in the DR, but she didn't know that. She didn't know they were married. She didn't know _anything_.

"I'm right next door, so if you need anything, Letty..."

It was hard for him to say goodbye. It was only for a few hours, but still. Dom didn't want to spend the night alone. Why would he? She was his wife for God's sake and he finally had her back, alive and breathing. He wanted to be with her, hold her close, _feel_ her, and it would kill him to know she was just in the other room. But he didn't want to force her into anything. The last thing Letty needed right now was feeling pressured to be someone she had no memory of.

"I'll come knocking," she responded with a smile and opened the door to her room, stepping in.

"You may have to knock a little bit harder, because I'm a heavy sleeper," Dom reminded her, making her chuckle.

"I'll remember that," she said, grinning. "Goodnight, Dom."

Dom waited until the door was shut, then heaved a big sigh. He leaned forward, his forehead touching the wooden frame of the door. "I'm so sorry, Let," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

He had so much to be sorry for. Leaving her in the DR, breaking his wedding vows and not living up to his words; for making her risk her life to get him back; her losing her memory. That was all on him. He was the only one to blame and he _knew_ it. He had to live with this feeling somehow, but he would never forgive himself for what he had done to her. Would she ever remember? Be the same again?

Dom went into his room and quickly got ready for bed. Dressed in only his boxers, he slipped under the covers and made himself comfortable in front of the TV. He wouldn't get any sleep tonight, that was for sure. Too much was going on in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Letty. Maybe it was selfish. Maybe he should rather think about Han and the loss his friend had suffered, but Dom was only thinking of his own pain: Having the love of his life back, but knowing they were living two different lives now.

She was still the same girl, he could see it, _feel_ it, but she didn't even know who that girl was. She didn't know what they had been through in life; why they were the perfect match for each other. She couldn't possibly understand why he had risked his life to save hers. She probably didn't even get why he cared for her so much. Or maybe she had an idea why. Maybe she felt it. Or maybe not. Dom didn't know much either about what she felt or what she thought.

Were this supposed to be the bad times of marriage?

* * *

It was about half an hour later when Dom heard a knock at the door. Opening it, he was surprised to see the girl he had never stopped thinking about. Sure, he had told Letty to get him if she needed anything, but he hadn't actually thought that she would. Now she stood there with a black tank top and boxers on, asking him if she could come in. Was he already asleep and this was just a dream? It felt weird at least, like it wasn't actually happening.

"Dom?" Letty said his name.

"Sorry," he managed to say, "Of course. Come on in."

Stepping aside to give her access, he watched her as she entered the room. Even the way she moved in that clothes hadn't changed. She still swayed her hips like all she had in mind was to make him go crazy. He couldn't help but look at her bare legs, feeling the need to have them wrapped around his lower body while they made love. God, he just wanted to make her feel how much he had missed her!

"I– I'm here, because... I just don't wanna be alone tonight." Her voice was so quiet Dom almost hadn't heard what she had said.

Feeling her cheeks blush a little, Letty turned her gaze to the floor. Her hair fell down in heavy curls; she had to look up, shoving the mass of hair back. But looking at Dom certainly wasn't easy for her. He was so amazingly handsome. And there was just something in his eyes that made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Not knowing that man yet feeling this way about him freaked her out. Why did he make her feel this way?

"Yeah, of course– I mean–" Dom closed the door. "You can sleep here if you want. I sleep on the floor, it's cool," he told her and grabbed a few pillows and a blanket from the bed to lay on the ground. "This will do."

"Actually–" Letty shifted from one foot to the other, visibly nervous. "Would you– Would you mind if we share the bed?" Once she had said those words she knew there was no going back. But she had spent 20 minutes trying to figure out what to say to him, _how_ to say it, she was just glad she hadn't chickened out. "I really need– You don't have to– Just... Keep me company?" She made her request sound like a question. As much as she felt like Dom wouldn't say no, she was seriously afraid to be turned down.

Without letting her notice it, Dom pinched himself in the arm – which hurt. _Yes, definitely not dreaming_ , he thought. He was really here. With her. And he was going to spend the night with her. Not the way his body ached for, but in a way that his heart would be touched by it. Holding her in his arms was more than enough right now. It would mean everything to him to be able to do that.

Dom got between the sheets, then looked at her as he flipped back the covers to invite her in. Letty hesitated, but did what she wanted to do eventually. She crawled into bed next to him and Dom wrapped his big arms and legs around her, grunting happily. He rested his cheek against her head, closing his eyes as she relaxed into him.

Together, they snuggled up in the blanket and even to Letty it felt like something familiar. There was this feeling of being exactly where she should be, no matter how weird that was given she had never been there before – not that she could remember at least. But this was definitely something she would remember for a long time. Being so close to a man she didn't actually know and feeling so at home was not something she could ignore.

She had hugged Dom, been touched by him, held hands with him, but this was different from everything she had experienced before. She couldn't even deny that for some strange reason her stomach felt all fluttery inside, just as if butterflies were flying around. Was she falling for him? And if she was, would that even be so bad?

Dom ran his hand up and down her shoulder, over and over again. This was the best night he had ever had in a long, long time. He still couldn't believe Letty was really back. And not just that, but she was back with him, back in his arms where she belonged. As much as he regretted his past actions, he wouldn't trade this moment for anything. If any good had come from his stupid decisions, it was the feeling he got to experience right now. He couldn't even describe it.

"Can you tell me something?" Letty asked him quietly.

"Like what?" Dom smiled at her, his eyes watching her lips as she spoke, as if to assure himself that the sound of her voice was real.

"I don't know," she said, turning her head to face him. "Any memory you wanna share. You know, like, my scars... Tell me something about me. The _old_ me."

"Would us be okay too? If I tell you something about us?"

"Sure... Just maybe not– Well, you know, don't make it too personal," Letty mentioned, smirking.

She knew by now what kind of relationship she and Dom had probably had. It must've been wild and dirty, and maybe a little bit corny every once in a while. She could only imagine what the sex had been like. Thinking about it, she had to admit that, especially back in London, the sexual tension between them was undeniable. And right now, she did in fact wonder what sex with him was like.

Her hand glided across his bare chest, completely unintentional, and as soon as she felt his muscles twitch and realized what she was doing, she swiftly withdrew her arm. Slightly embarrassed, Letty tried to focus on something else, to ignore these thoughts, but it was hard for her to do that being in Dom's embrace – half-naked Dom.

"Oh, I get it," Dom laughed. "No smut."

If she thought he hadn't noticed the movement of her fingers, she was wrong. It felt to him as though her hand had left a burn mark on his body from the fire that had shot across his skin when she had touched it. He knew this wasn't the right time to think about this, but he really wanted to pull her on top of him, grind his lips into hers and make love to her like never before, so violent was his need.

He had tons of stories to tell that featured naughty girl Ortiz, but he could think of a story that would tell her a little bit more about herself, about her relationship with him and her special bond with his sister. No doubt she would like to hear it. It was a fun story, he had to admit that, even though he really was the fool in all of it.

"Okay, so... We used to do this thing– Well, _you_ used to do this thing where you would hop on to my lap while I was driving, you know, face turned to me and you would block my view. I don't know if you were actually _counting_ on something to go wrong or _trusted_ my driving skills, but you were always making a scene, like 'Oh no, we're gonna crash.'"

Dom tried imitating her voice, but failed so badly that he made them both laugh.

"So, did we?" Letty asked curiously.

"We ran over a cat once. It was such a mess, there was blood everywhere, but we just made fun of it," Dom chuckled. "Then we got back home and it turned out that my sister Mia was missing hers, so we thought we killed it."

"Oh my God, that's horrible!" the Latina uttered in shock.

"That's not what you said," Dom laughed. "You said you never liked that stupid cat anyway. I think your exact words were 'What's the big deal? That ol' bastard is dead, Mia will get over it.'"

He gazed at Letty, who still looked a bit upset, and searched for her hand beneath the covers. Taking it in his, he squeezed it tight and smiled encouragingly. Although it might not seem that way to her now, she would like this story. It was the first time she had really teamed up with Mia to have a little fun at his expense. Letty had always loved this story.

"I was having a hard time lying to my sister... Keeping it from her. I really thought we'd killed Fudge, you know, the cat, and I knew how much she loved him, so I wanted to tell her right away, but you put that thought into my head that she wouldn't forgive me, because she was still so young and vulnerable, and Fudge was like her best friend."

"What happened?"

"Mia found the cat. You knew she did, but you didn't tell me. So three days after the incident I cracked. I told her what we did and I apologized. I felt so bad!"

"And Mia?" Letty cut in.

"She was furious," Dom continued. "She punched me, yelled at me... and then I heard you bursting with laughter from outside."

Dom looked at her amused. He could see the expression on Letty's face change. She was grinning broadly now, like she finally understood that the whole point of that story had been to tell her what a mean person she could be – mean in a teasing way, a way he clearly enjoyed.

"You played me. You both did. Her stupid cat had been fine all along. You had already told her what had happened and Mia decided to pay me back for running over an innocent cat with my car. Like I was the one to be blamed for that!" he complained jokingly. "And you stood there just waiting for her to have a go at me, making me feel even worse. You probably encouraged her to do that. I mean, does that seem like something you would do?"

"You bet," Letty cheered, clapping her hands in amusement. "Oh God, I wish I could remember the look on your face when you realized you'd been punked!" She tried to calm herself down, but that dirty laugh just seemed unstoppable. "That's what you get for being honest, Dom, huh? For running over a cat while you're busy staring at a girl's... parts."

"Glad you loved that little story," Dom remarked, grinning at the laughing Letty next to him. He had missed that sound coming out of her mouth. He had missed that laugh in general. It was the cutest thing he had ever heard. He could spend hours just making her laugh. Seeing her enjoy herself so much made him incredible happy – she looked so beautiful when she roared with laughter.

"Did we do this often? Tease each other? Play games?" Letty asked him, still giggling.

"All the time," Dom let her know. "It's what makes–" He paused. "Made us who we are. And with us, revenge was always _sweet_." His smirk spoke volumes.

"So how'd you pay me pack for what Mia and I did? You _did_ get back at me for that, right?"

"Sure did," Dom smirked. "Sure did," he repeated quietly. "But that's another story."

His hands cradled her head, his thumbs stroking her neck just below her ear. Her eyes fell shut and her breath seemed to leave her entirely from his touch. She moved even closer to him, filling the gap between their bodies. In this moment, she was completely at ease. The mess inside her head caused by her amnesia didn't matter, because what she felt in her heart seemed more real than any memory she had lost and needed to regain. This was real, her past wasn't. Not in this moment.

"Will I get to hear that story?" Letty's soft voice made Dom smile.

"Soon," he said, stroking her arm. "And I'll tell you everything else you wanna know... when you're ready for it. I promise."

That didn't include being married to him, though. He wouldn't tell her that. He would wait until that memory came back, and if it never did, then he would be fine with it, because all he cared about right now was having her back; not as Letty Toretto, but simply as Letty – whatever that meant to her, it meant the world to him.

"I'm sorry I can't remember anything about us," Letty sighed. "I'm trying real hard, but–"

"How about we just make some new memories then? Those that will stay with you forever," Dom suggested, staring at the brunette. The love for her was all over his face. He couldn't hide it. And he could see that she realized that. He just didn't know how it made her feel. If only he knew...

"I'd like that," Letty smiled weakly while a festival of questions went through her mind, making her happily confused, not thinking or caring about tomorrow.

"Good, because I'd too," Dom grinned, putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

He leaned towards her to plant a kiss on her forehead. Breathing in her scent, he sighed. _You have no idea how much I love you_ , Dom said to himself, knowing he couldn't tell Letty let alone show her. That was the hardest part about being with her. It was painful and he tried ignoring it, but sometimes he just couldn't. Like now. It hurt even more to know he was responsible for her fate, because if he hadn't left her in the DR–

 _I'm not gonna fuck up again_ , Dom promised himself, determined to keep his promise this time. It wasn't everyday that one got second chances and this was his. He would never be able to forgive himself if he ruined things with Letty yet again. He'd rather die trying to be a better person than proving he wasn't by doing something as stupid as leaving her. Letty definitely deserved more from him.

"This is the first... This is the first thing I like to remember forever," Letty mumbled, as she laid her head on his chest, trying to find sleep in the comfort of Dom's arms.

"You know, this moment... It's still ours," Dom whispered, knowing Letty was sound asleep just a few minutes after she had spoken her last words. "I love you."


	3. Intruder

**A/N: This little piece was inspired by Michelle's deleted scene in Avatar. Hope you like it.  
**

 **Rated M for that bit of smut.  
**

* * *

It was the usual Sunday BBQ in the Toretto backyard. The entire family was there. Brian, Mia and the kids, Roman and Tej, and Ramsey. Everyone. Everyone except for Dom and Letty, because somehow, Dom didn't know how it had happened exactly, he and Letty had ended up in the garage together – naked.

Sitting on his lap, Letty's legs were squeezed around him. She raked her fingers down his back, causing him to groan. He smoothed his palms down her sides, his thumbs brushing the outer edges of her breasts. Letty took Dom's shaft, guiding him inside and smirked when she saw him reacting to the feeling of filling her up.

He grabbed her hips – which Letty started to move lasciviously – not to keep her from setting the pace but solely to hold her as though he feared she could move too far away from him. His lips found their way into the cleft between her breasts. Kissing her there, Dom soon had his mouth around one of her hard nipples. Sliding his tongue over the bud, he felt Letty's fingernails digging into the skin on his back, heard her moaning into his ear.

In one swift move he had her lying on top of him. The old, rusted couch squeaked loudly under the weight. Dom's hands were on her butt, on her back; he didn't keep them in just one place, roaming all over her body. Lips constantly glued together, they hardly found time to breathe. Their sex had always been great, mind-blowing, but married sex seemed to be even better. They had never felt such a strong desire for each other.

"Sweet baby Jesus! In _here_?"

When Letty turned her upper body to have a better look at him, Roman quickly covered his face with both his hands. Keeping his eyes closed, he then tried finding some old cloth or any piece of fabric to throw at them so that they would have something to shield their bodies from his view, their _naked_ bodies.

Dom and Letty didn't seem one bit embarrassed about having been caught in the act, though it was the first time someone had walked in on them. Finding it all too funny how Roman was clearly the one writhing with embarrassment, the couple wore huge grins on their faces as they watched their friend groping about with his hands, eyes shut.

"Oh, c'mon," Letty laughed, "these aren't the first boobs you've seen, man," she cheered, cupping them proudly with her hands.

"But they'll definitely be the last ones he ever sees, if he dares to open his eyes," Dom grunted.

Letty immediately turned back around to face her husband. "Aww, you know they're all yours, papi," she told him, smirking at the hint of jealousy in his tone, as she bend down to kiss his lips eagerly, not caring about the friendly intruder standing behind them.

"Eww, please... I. Do. Not. Wanna. Hear. That," Roman punctuated every word. "Your moaning, the kissing... and whatever you guys are doing with your hands, I can hear that too, you know," he complained. "I should just– I gotta leave, like _right_ now. Yeah, I better–"

Turning on his heel, Roman shook his head as if trying to shake off the disgust and get rid of that image in his head of his naked friends that had only taken a second to burn itself into his mind. Letty certainly had a nice backside, but he wished he could just unsee that. He might never be able to look at her the same way.

"Go look for Dom and Letty, they said," Rome mumbled while he walked towards the garage gate. "Make sure they aren't lost, they said." He shuddered. "Seems more like Mr. Alpha here got lost in the girl."

"You sure you don't wanna stick around? I mean, you could learn something," Letty interrupted Roman's little monologue, making every effort not to burst out laughing. When she looked at Dom, her husband was grinning broadly.

"Yeah, Rome, why don't you stick around," Dom called out to him. "Watch. Take notes. It's about time you make some woman happy. Now you can learn from the best."

"God, what the hell is wrong with you people?" Roman exclaimed in disgust, almost tripping over one of Jack's toys while he fled the scene as fast as possible.

When he was nowhere to be seen anymore, Letty laughed. It started out as a little giggle and quickly turned into a hearty laugh. Hearing her enjoying herself so much, Dom couldn't contain himself either, and so their belly laughs collided together in one. They both laughed till tears came to their eyes. Letty's head fell to Dom's chest and she chuckled against his skin, trying to calm herself down by breathing in his scent as though it was a sedative.

"You know, he's gonna tell the others about it right?" Dom chuckled deeply, running his hand through Letty's rumpled hair. "I mean once he got over the shock."

"He should've stayed and watched," Letty giggled, raising her head to look Dom in the eyes. "Now we have to finish this without him," she murmured before claiming his lips.

"We'll invite him back for round two," Dom spoke in-between kisses, his mind already going back into that state where he forgot how to think and his senses took over.

"And how many rounds are they, Dom?" Letty whispered, placing her mouth round his earlobe to nibble at it gently as she started moving her hips in circles, causing Dom to groan loudly with pleasure.

"It depends... on... how many... you can... take," he panted, having a hard time speaking while being in her, feeling her, loving her.

Letty couldn't help but laugh at his comment, also amused by seeing how much his arousal seemed to cloud his mind until the verge of dumbness, him unable to form even the simplest words. "Oh, I'm on this ride forever," she let him know, purring into his ear. "You just... bring it on."

Dom didn't let himself be asked twice. He pulled out of her, all the way to the tip, and then thrust in to her again with such force that Letty's body seemed to be shaken by his actions. "Yes, baby," she moaned ecstatically, burying her nails deep into his arms as she tried desperately to anchor herself while the world rocked around her.


	4. Pool Time

**A/N: This is slightly AU. I saw Vin's cute video on Instagram with his kids and Michelle and I just felt inspired. All I needed was little push from a friend. So, here you go... about 3000 words of fluff for you to read. Enjoy x**

* * *

It was a hot summer's day in Cuba. Dom and Letty had just arrived a few hours ago with their two kids. Charlie was six, their little girl Samara – Sami, as Charlie liked to call her – only about fifteen months old. She was sleeping soundly on Dom's arms with her tiny head on his shoulder when Dom opened the door to the house that they had rented while they were in his homeland visiting his family.

There were no walls separating the living room from the kitchen and dining area. Large panoramic windows suffused the wide open space with lots of light. Luxuriously chic amenities complemented the estate's subtle elegance. A sliding glass patio door led to a wooden deck outside. The sound of trickling water from the fountain in the natural pool enhanced the peaceful atmosphere of the garden oasis that made up the rear part of the villa.

As soon as Charlie spotted the swimming pond, he started running towards it. Letty threw the bags she carried into a corner immediately, trying to catch up with him. Once she had him tightly in her grasp, he started laughing. Dom smirked at the lively child that was his son, a whirlwind of undirected energy just like his mother although Letty kept telling him his son took more after him.

"You wanna go for a swim, bud?" Dom asked, walking up to them, and the boy nodded vigorously. "Well, you know you can't go in there alone. Have you asked your mom if she wants to go with you?" Charlie shook his head, and Dom grinned. "Why don't you do that then?"

As if he were a little shy, the young fella turned slowly in Letty's arms and waited another moment until he looked up to her, saying quietly, "I'm sorry I ran away, mommy." He knew he wasn't allowed to do that, so if he apologized then maybe he would still get his wish. "Can we go swimming? Pleeeease."

Letty smiled sweetly at her son, who gazed at her puppy-eyed. He always looked so cute when he had done something he shouldn't and was trying to say that he was sorry. She didn't know if she would ever be able to resist that face. He was a joy to be around and she just loved him so much, she wanted him to have everything he dreamed of and more.

"We will, honey, but you're gonna have to wait until I unpacked my bags. Can you do that?" Charlie nodded. "Good boy," she smiled, catching a glimpse of Dom, who was still grinning foolishly at the two of them. "You're coming with us, papi?" she asked, smirking.

"Yes, you have to come too, daddy," Charlie squealed with excitement.

"Do I have a choice?" Dom wondered, though he certainly wouldn't mind spending some valuable pool time with his family.

Letty looked at her son and as if he knew she would do that, he met her gaze instantly by turning his face away from Dom. "What do you think little man, does daddy have a choice?" Letty said to him and Charlie released a cute chuckle.

"You're the boss," he answered, clapping his hand over his mouth to stifle another giggle.

"That's my boy," Letty patted his head, laughing. "And whatever mommy wants, mommy gets, so–"

"Stop brainwashing our son," Dom protested playfully, closing the distance between him and Letty to give her a peck on the lips, and another one right after that.

"Charlie, did I tell you to say this?" Letty addressed her son, who shook his head. "See?" she turned back to Dom. "He figured that out all by himself," she chuckled.

Dom pressed another kiss to her lips. He was almost sure that Letty had told his son to do that in case he would say that she cheated, but arguing with her was hopeless. He knew he would only make her enjoy the teasing even more, if he kept insisting that his wife and son were plotting against him like they had done so many times before.

He remembered the time when Charlie had pretended to have forgotten about his birthday. _Don't you know which date it is_ , he had asked his son and all he had gotten as an answer was the exact day and month. His son loved birthday parties, no matter whose party it was, so the fact that Charlie had seemed to forgotten his father's had really saddened Dom.

Charlie had been gone with Letty almost all day, without a word as to where they were, and just when Dom had wanted to address his feelings as they returned, his son had surprised him with a huge cake – one, he himself had created using his little hands. Letty had known all along and not said a word, not even when he had told her how sad he was. His son and wife were quite good at conspiring.

"I wanna talk to Jack," Charlie exclaimed, tugging at his father's shirt.

"I thought you wanted to go into the pool," Dom laughed.

"He doesn't know _what_ he wants." Letty's laughter filled the air, joining Dom's.

"Okay, here's what we do," Dom started, handing his daughter over to Letty, who welcomed the baby girl with a loving kiss on the forehead. "We're gonna call aunt Mia so you can talk to Jack while your mom and I are unpacking and when we're done, we're gonna go for a swim, alright?"

Dom pulled out the phone to dial Mia's number and said a few words to his sister before he gave his cell to his son. "You've got fifteen minutes," he told him and turned to his wife, who was whispering sweet words into their daughter's ear while she cradled her head against the side of her neck. The image made Dom smile. He still wasn't used to seeing Letty like that – a mother.

"What are _you_ looking at?" Letty roused him from his slumber, her face wearing a smirk.

Dom grinned and without a word he walked back inside to start unpacking. Letty followed close behind. She put Samara down on the floor to help her husband get their stuff sorted and the little girl soon had found something to play with. Dom and Letty had learned to coordinate their movements, so they were done getting settled much faster than they had thought.

"Our son still has five minutes left on the phone, you know," Dom mentioned, suggestively raising an eyebrow while he sat on the bed watching her.

"Yeah, but the thing you got on your mind takes a little more than five minutes," Letty laughed, hitting him lightly against the arm as she walked past him.

Quickly, Dom grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled her down. Letty let herself fall much harder than necessary and smiled contentedly at his winded grunt and wince. He put his arms around her to keep her from getting away and placed a kiss on her shoulder before he captured her mouth. Letty only gave in shortly.

"How about we do that when the kids are asleep?" she suggested, touching his cheek with one hand. "It's not like I don't want to–"

"You promise," Dom asked, as if he was worried to be disappointed.

"I promise," Letty smiled, kissing him lightly. "We're gonna have the pool all to ourselves, baby. Think about that."

Scrambling out of his lap, she let him dwell on that thought, knowing too well she had only fueled his passion and made it all the more difficult for him to get through the next couple of hours without being able to indulge that passion. It was fun playing him like that, seeing the expression on his face and noticing how much he adored her.

When she changed into her bikini, Letty could feel him never turning his eyes away, not even once to check on their daughter. He just stared at her, admiring the view. She still felt a bit flattered every time he did that, because some couples just didn't keep that deep admiration for each other after they had been married for a few years. But they did. They admired each other's bodies as much as each other's personalities.

Dom came from behind, enclosing her with his arms and Letty let her head fall back against his chest. She closed her eyes, only for a minute but long enough to forget the whole world for a moment. They had been together for ages, but she loved him more now than she had ever had. The one thing she had never imagined herself to be had happened – she was a woman in desperate need for love and affection. Dom's love and affection. Her husband's.

"I get the baby, you get changed," Letty whispered, turning around in his embrace. She cupped his face, smiling happily at him. "I love you, you know that?"

"I have two beautiful babies to remind me should I ever forget," Dom replied, smiling just like her.

"They really are beautiful, aren't they?" Letty chuckled, caressing his cheek with her thumb.

"Just like their mother."

"Okay, now you're getting cheesy. I should go," she laughed, slipping out of his arms. She picked up their daughter, who was babbling a few sounds that didn't make sense, and left the room to go change her into something more suitable for the pool. Then she went back outside to their son. Still on the phone with Jack, wrapped up in a conversation about superheroes, he didn't take notice of her until Letty put her hand on his shoulder.

"Time to hang up, Charlie," Letty said, surprised to see him saying goodbye to Jack immediately. "Take your shirt off, so we can hop in the pool. Mommy wants to go swimming. C'mon, buddy! Let's go have some fuuuuun!" She laughed as she put Dom's phone away on the table and grabbed the bag she had taken with her.

"And Sami?" Charlie asked, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

"She's coming with us. We'll all go."

"But she can't swim, mommy."

Letty noticed how he almost seemed worried; worried because something might happen to his sister while they were in the water and also sad, because he obviously wanted her to join the family fun. She had always found it sweet how protective he was over his little sister, how much he cared.

"Just take a look at what's inside the bag, sweetheart," she told him, smiling, and as Charlie followed her orders, he pulled out a plastic-wrapped swim ring. "Can you read what it says?" He nodded. "And do you know what a baby float is?"

"I'm not stupid," Charlie giggled.

"Of course you're not. I'm sorry," Letty apologized, chuckling. "So you know that when she's gonna sit in there, you don't have to worry about anything happening to her, right? She'll be fine, but we still have to keep an eye on her."

Before she was even finished talking, Charlie had already unpacked the swim ring and was busy blowing air into it, though that was seemingly a bit hard with his small lungs. Yet he was eager to do all the hard work himself and not let his mother help out. Letty couldn't help but grin at her son's wild enthusiasm.

"Take it slow, baby, or your head's gonna blow up. You already look like a little lobster."

"Mama, you're really funny," Charlie started to laugh, losing half the air he had just blown into the ring.

"At least that's what she thinks," Dom interrupted the two of them, appearing on the deck with just his swim trunks on. Letty grinned and he just grinned back, then took the baby float from his son. "Leave this to the man with the big lungs, kid."

"I'm afraid, your father's lungs aren't as big as his ego, Charlie," Letty was quick on the comeback, as she took the little boy's hand in hers to walk with him to the pool. He jumped in right away. Letty loved how happy her son was just getting to be in the pool. He felt so comfortable in the water, he had never been afraid of it.

He called for his diving goggles and Dom was quick to deliver, throwing them at him. Charlie put them on and duck in and Dom watched with a smile when his son inspected the pool's ground, his head under water, as if he could find a real treasure down there. It just made Dom extremely proud what a great little being he and Letty had given life to. Their son was perfect in every way.

Dom put the swim ring into the pool and turned to his wife. "I'll take her in," he said to Letty, his eyes on his daughter. He took the baby and sat her into the seat of the baby float. She gurgled happily as the water touched her feet and arms. She was just like her brother, Dom noticed, not afraid of water, though this was the first time she was all alone in there. Both his kids were perfect in every way.

"Seems like we're the only ones left," Letty remarked with a smirk.

Before she even knew what was happening, Dom suddenly scooped her up in his arms, made a few steps towards the deep end of the pool and threw her in. The Latina screamed in surprise at the chilly water that closed over her head. All the breath left her body in a choked gasp. As she got to the surface, she heard her son's belly laugh and her daughter's giggling. Then she was pulled back under by a strong force at her feet and she knew it was him. Hardly able to get away, she fought her way up.

"Dom, stop!" she screamed, as her head stuck out of the water again. "Stop!" She had to laugh at his playfulness even though she wanted to sound mad.

"Don't stop, daddy!" Charlie yelled, clearly enjoying the game his parents were playing.

Just when Letty wanted to talk back to her son, Dom grabbed her legs once more and pulled her down with him. Letty tried kicking him, fighting him off. When she saw him wince in pain, she noticed it with satisfaction. Dom put his hands around her face, pressed his lips onto her mouth and she could feel her mind and body reacting to it instantly. She couldn't fight back no more and there was no doubt that it was exactly what he had wanted to achieve with this move.

They reached the surface, lips still locked, and when Dom was about to put his arms around her waist, Letty splashed him full in the face. Laughing, she splashed him again. His eyes flashed vengefully when he blinked the water out of it. Letty gave a little yelp, guessing his next move and swam towards her kids as fast as she could. She'd just reached her daughter when Dom grabbed her ankle and yanked.

"Where do you think you're going, huh?" he laughed, hauling her back against him. Letty snorted with laughter, squirming in his firm hold.

"Let me go," she squealed, almost choking on the water that splashed into her mouth.

Another splash hit Dom, this time it was coming from his son, who was obviously trying to save his mother. Dom released his hands from Letty and turned to Charlie, grinning broadly. "You too now?" he said with a cocked eyebrow as he got closer to him. "You shouldn't have done that, son."

When Dom caught him and dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him, Charlie laughed lustily. "Mommy!" he called out for Letty. "Help me!" He was laughing so hard, he could barely form words. He tried to get away, but whenever he almost managed to slip out of Dom's reach, his dad got hold of him again.

Letty watched her two men with a wide grin on her lips, then faced her daughter and began tickling her feet underwater. Samara laughed as much as Charlie did and when Letty tickled her sides, it only got worse. Letty splashed her with a bit of water and the baby girl gasped for air but didn't cry. She just giggled as cute as only babies could do it. It was adorable.

Hearing her kids enjoy themselves so much was a beautiful thing to experience and she knew her husband felt the same, because as she looked over to him and Charlie, she could see happiness radiating from Dom's face. It warmed Letty's heart. She had never imagined that she could love someone that much, that she could have so much love for just one person. Now she had it for three – her family.


	5. Cuban Night

**A/N: Here's a small piece that was inspired by one of Vin's Facebook posts. You'll know which one once you read it. It's mostly just fluff... and a little smut.  
**

 **Rated M**

* * *

As they entered their room, Letty immediately noticed the panoramic windows. On the right was a queen size bed; in the other direction the hardwood floor led to massive balcony, overlooking the sea, which was accessible through wide glass doors. The kitchen was straight ahead; not big, but definitely suitable for all their needs.

"This is nice," Letty said, smiling at Dom, who put their baggage on the floor next to the entrance door.

"Yeah," he smiled back at her. "I'm just gonna– I won't be long." He pointed towards the bathroom. Letty gave him a small nod and Dom disappeared.

Not much time had passed since their encounter with Deckard Shaw and Letty getting her memories back. Since then, they hadn't had a chance to be alone. Really alone. Away from everyone. This few weeks in Cuba, visiting his family, which now officially was her family too, were supposed to be a second honeymoon for them. Dom wanted to savor every moment of it; every moment he could get with her.

As Letty stepped onto the balcony, the night air touched her with its cool, comfortable breath. She crossed to the rail, looked down on the streets and over to the beach. Wrapping her arms around herself, Letty closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the sea. Then she gazed up the stars. Tonight, they seemed to shine brighter than they had in a long time.

Everything seemed better, brighter, _happier_ these days; now that the madness was over and Dom and her could finally spend some quality time together. There were parts of her past that she had rather not remembered, but she loved being herself again, really herself. She didn't have to keep wondering anymore, didn't have to try to be the kind of woman that Dom saw in her – the woman he loved – because she had finally found herself again.

Letty felt Dom's arms wrap around her small figure, locking her in his embrace. He kissed the top of her shoulder. It was a sensual, loving kiss and she couldn't help but moan softly at the sweet gesture. Closing her eyes again, she tilted her head back and leaned the back of it against Dom's chest while her hands grabbed his that lay on her stomach. His embrace was so sure, so strong, like he never wanted to let her go again; as if he was tying her to the seat of his very soul.

"Mmmh, coming here... was a great idea," she whispered, making Dom smile.

"I'm full of great ideas," he chuckled.

"Oh, I'm sure you are," Letty laughed and, turning her head slightly, opened her eyes for a moment so she could look at him.

Dom didn't waste another second to find her lips, blessing them with the sweet touch of his own – a little peck that made Letty's heart race. She didn't know why the simplest touch of him could still cause her head to spin, after all these years. Maybe, because to her it seemed like she was even more into him now than she ever was before. On their wedding day, she had fallen in love with him all over again.

When Letty reverted to leaning her back against him, facing the ocean, Dom tried pulling her even closer. He rested his chin on her head and looked out to the sea, holding her. It had been ages since he had last been in Cuba. And he had never taken Letty with him, so to show her where his mother came from was exciting. All the more, because he could introduce her to his family as his wife, not just his girlfriend.

"You know, I was thinking... While we're here, visiting my family," Dom spoke quietly into her ear, "You and I could work a little on our own," and grinned. "I mean, unless you–"

"Dominic Toretto... Are _you_ suggesting we should work on some babies," Letty giggled.

"Well," Flustered, Dom felt the blood rush into his cheeks, turning them a little red. He was glad Letty couldn't see that. "Would you want us to?" Not once had they talked about kids, never had had a serious conversation about whether they wanted children or not. If it were up to him, they would have at least two, but it wasn't his decision only.

Turning around to face him, Letty greeted him with a smirk. Reaching up, she put one hand on his cheek and held it there, stroking lightly over the stubble with her fingertips. Closing his eyes, Dom rubbed his face against her palm. When Letty noticed how much he enjoyed that tender moment, her grin turned into a huge smile. She was one hell of a lucky woman to have found such a sweet man.

To others, Dom was this big tough macho monster, but to her he was a big ball of cotton candy. To some, Dom could be an angry, grouchy butthole, to her he was a sensitive ball of mush. He was stern when he needed to be and put his foot down when it called for it, but he was her giant pushover teddy bear.

When she had first met him, fallen for him, she had looked past his front, because she had sensed more underneath. She had gotten to really know him and she was so happy that she had, because now she could always see through him, right to his gooey center. She loved Dom's serious side as much as she loved his sweet side. Letty loved every little thing about him.

"I've never thought of myself as a mom," Letty admitted. "But I could never say no to sex with you," she laughed. "A _lot_ more sex."

There was a sparkle in Dom's eyes when he heard her words and he joined in in her laughter. He took her hand away from his cheek and kissed the back of it. Then, Dom cupped her face with both hands and pulled Letty towards him. He put his lips to her cheek, and to his gratification she turned her head to give him her lips. Dom felt her body move against him, trying to shove him back inside. He smiled at the gentle use of force.

"So, you're in?" he breathed against her lips in the one quick moment they parted.

"We're gonna make some beautiful babies, papi," Letty smirked, pushing him on the mattress.

She crawled on top of him. The soft and sweet taste of her lips rocked Dom to his core. He felt the want, the need to taste every bit of her, without hurrying, yet the idea of waiting even another moment to make love to her seemed almost beyond his ability. But Letty wanted to set the pace. He could live with that. He knew control was a hot button for her, especially in bed. So when she took his hands and guided them to the hem of her shirt, she didn't need to ask him twice to pull it over her head.

"Is that lingerie?" Dom smirked, as he saw what was underneath. The lacy bra covering her breasts had to be one of the sexiest pieces of clothes he had ever laid eyes on. He could only imagine what she had underneath her shorts. No doubt did he love Letty's style, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy her in something really feminine every once in a while, like that dress she had worn in Abu Dhabi. After all, he was just a man.

"So now you're getting all girlie for me, Let?" Dom trailed along the fabric with one finger, looking at her. "Can't believe I had to marry you first before you put one of these on," he joked.

"Hey!" Letty protested loud, almost laughing. "One more word and you ain't getting nothing."

Dom sat up to kiss her then trailed kisses down her neck to the valley between her breasts. He felt her heart race beneath his lips. Dom lingered in tasting her, feeling her, and Letty couldn't deny that what he was doing felt incredibly good. He smoothed his palms down her sides and his big hands enclosed her waist. Dom tried lifting her up a little, so she was free to take off her hot pants – they both chuckled against each other's lips at Letty's struggle to undress.

When he pulled his mouth away for another second, Letty immediately grabbed his shirt to get it off of him. The pulse beating between her legs made her restless and edgy, but she could feel in just about the same spot that she certainly wasn't the only one who was itching for more physical contact. Letty loved the feeling of Dom's hardness nudging between her thighs, and she pressed herself against him as if to meld into his body, wanting to feel him more.

Pushing him onto his back, she tasted his lips again. She couldn't bear her mouth to be far from his. The kiss deepened as passion grew between them. Her hands were cupping his face, Dom's fingers skimmed up her back. He lifted one strap of her bra off her shoulder, tugged it down her arm and broke the kiss, but only to slid his lips over her neck, kissing from the front to the sides to the back. He nipped on her earlobe, making her moan with pleasure – and then he stopped.

Letty watched as Dom's head fell back into the cushions. It was like something had suddenly hit him and subdued his desire. However, some of it was still there. She could feel it pressing against her center. Letty didn't know what had made him stop. She looked at him a bit confused, saw that his lips held a smile, which only baffled her even more. Whatever was going on, it obviously wasn't something that made him feel bad, because his honest smile proved otherwise.

"Dom, are you–" Letty put her hand on his chest, stroking over his abs, her gaze set on him. "Okay?"

"I'm more than okay," he chuckled deeply, reaching over to tuck her hair behind her ear.

Dom put his left arm around Letty and pulled her close. Their first honeymoon had been great, no doubt about that, but this one was even more emotional for him, because of everything that had happened to them. He had tried coping with the fact that he had lost her and that had been all he had done – trying. It had never actually worked. All this time without her some part of him had just been dead, dead like her. And when she had come back to him, she had resuscitate him.

"Then why did you stop?" Letty seemed almost sulky, working her pouting lips.

Looking at her, Dom sighed happily. God, she was beautiful! He could stare at her all night long and still feel like that was a night to remember forever. That little pout just made her look adorable. He wanted to kiss those lips and never stop. He had fallen in love with her all over again. He didn't know when and where, but he had. And given how strong his feelings were, he loved her more than ever.

"I know it's been a while, but... I still can't believe I got you back and I'm just– I'm really happy and I needed a moment to–" It was hard finding words with such beauty in his arms; with feelings like that of first love dancing around wildly inside of him. "There was a time I thought it'll _never_ be like this again, so I guess it just got a bit–"

"Overwhelming?" Letty ended his sentence, questioning, and when he nodded and smiled, she smiled back. "Yeah, I know how that feels," she admitted, a bit shyly even, and giggled. Her finger grazed the scar on his chest. Remembering where he got it from, Letty sighed and looked at Dom, who was staring to the ceiling with dreamy eyes, not noticing the attention.

Tracing the outline of the scar with her index finger, Letty inspected it. She felt sorry to have shot him even though he had probably deserved a bullet for leaving her in the Dominican Republic. This scar would always remind them, though, to cherish every moment they had together, because it could be over in the blink of an eye. Life had been given them a second chance. They needed to make that count.

"I didn't shoot you, 'cause I felt threatened," Letty whispered.

"What?" Dom had been so lost in his thoughts, he had almost missed Letty speaking to him. As he felt her hands on his chest, he realized what she was talking about.

"I didn't shoot you, 'cause I felt threatened," she repeated. "I shot you, 'cause I felt something and I didn't– I couldn't–"

"You got scared," he guessed, sure to be on the right track.

"The moment I saw you, something inside just– For that one second, it just scared the shit outta me, not knowing who I am... really am, but then seeing you and feeling like–"

"Like you knew _me_ ," Dom finished her sentence. "Letty, you were always kinda scared of your own feelings... those deep feelings," he added after a short pause and smiled at her.

"I was," Letty pressed her lips onto the scar, then looked up to him. "But not anymore. Not right now," she said quietly, flashing him one of those beautiful smiles that could melt his heart.

Dom chuckled under his breath and wove a hand through the back of her hair before looking into her face. "And what are you feeling right now?" he asked, grinning.

As Letty felt the warmth of his fingers against her scalp and saw the deep affection in his eyes, her body trembled with emotion. Her heart started to beat faster, almost bursting with love, and she slung an arm around his neck, bringing her face closer to his. Brushing her lips across Dom's, she whispered "Love," to him. "So much love."

"I just love you," Letty breathed to make him understand and kissed him deeply as if this was the last time she could ever taste his lips. It was a hot and slow kiss that both of them got lost in for a minute until their lips finally parted.

"That's the first time you said it," Dom remarked. "Like _really_ said it." His voice was quiet and a little smirk played on his lips.

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

"Didn't I tell you that when we got together?" Letty frowned, only able to remember the moment they had chosen to be boy- and girlfriend, but not her exact words.

"No, you didn't." Dom smirked. "I said 'I love you so much' and you just smiled and then started kissing me. And after that you just– you showed me, but never really–"

"Really, Dom? I didn't? Never? Not even at our wedding?"

Dom shook his head. "We had to get married first for you to say those words," he noticed amused.

Letty searched inside her head, trying to find a memory of a time where she had told him she loved him, but she couldn't think of any moment where that had been. It seemed like she had really never said those words to him and that made her feel kind of bad, though she knew Dom didn't hold it against her. He wasn't like that. And she had shown him many times that she loved him. He knew.

"So first lingerie, now this. You're sure getting lucky tonight, aren't you, mister?" She laughed a soft throaty laugh, slapping Dom lightly on the chest, and kept grinning as she looked into his eyes.

"Yeah, but you know... I'm still missing something," Dom still smirked, biting on his lower lip.

"And what is that?"

"You making love to me," he nearly purred, his eyes teasing.

"Oh, that!" Letty stressed the word as if she had really forgotten about what they had been doing just moments ago, forgotten about the heat between them. "Well, what are we waiting for then?" she smirked, slowly sliding down the straps of her bra in an attempt to relight the fire.

Dom captured Letty's mouth in a heartbeat, kissing her passionately while he rolled over on to his side. He took her bra off, exposing her breasts to his gaze and his hands. Wasting no time, he buried his face into her bosom. Letty gasped softly in the night when her breasts were touched by his lips, his tongue sliding over her taut nipples.

She felt the bulge of his arousal again and, looking right down at his lap, she cocked her eyebrow and mumbled, "That was fast."

"Letty, shut u–"

As she slid her hand into his shorts, closing around him, starting to move up and down his length, Dom was unable to speak further, unable to do things to her, her body, and just fell onto his back. Letty pulled his shorts off, setting free what was trapped inside. Her breasts brushed the inside of his thighs as she leaned down to his crotch. Her lips hugged his shaft, making Dom moan with pleasure.

Feeling her do her job with so much passion was mind-blowing. He swore the internal heat would melt him before he could get inside her. He fisted his hands in her hair as her hot mouth took him to the point where his body exploded in one earth-shattering climax. It was amazing what she could do with that mouth when she wasn't talking – a thought that made him laugh.

"Seems like your enjoying yourself," Letty remarked with a wicked smirk on her face, moving up. "How about you let _me_ do that now?" she suggested teasingly.

She wanted him so much she could hardly think straight. Every cell in her body was on fire. She licked her lips that still tasted of him and pressed them forcefully onto his. While kissing him, she tried pulling all her clothes off. Then she straddled Dom, lowering herself onto him, moaning as she took him in. Dom grabbed her hips and brought her down on him hard, filling Letty completely – and they made love in that Cuban night until they collapsed into a contented stupor, under the spell of intimacy their lovemaking had cast.


	6. Father's Day

_**A/N:**_ _Silly nonsense fluff for Father's Day. Set sometime after their honeymoon in Cuba, though whatever happened next in F8 is irrelevant._

Rated M _.. Just to be safe._

* * *

"Dom, are you okay?" Letty spoke in genuine concern, looking at him.

It was a Friday afternoon and they were all sitting in the backyard of the Toretto house, enjoying a BBQ with family in honor of Brian's first Father's Day as a dad of two. Tej and Roman had planned it, wanting to surprise Brian, though Mia had been the one doing all the work. Letty had seen her almost losing it, because the boys didn't even manage to do the shopping right. They had been out buying meat, but forgot all about the salad, so she had to drive to the market herself. Mia had asked them to get balloons and some party hats, too, and they had come back with a few water guns. Letty had actually felt sorry for her sister-in-law, but the moment Mia saw Brian's face made her forget all about her frustration.

"Dom," Letty said her husband's name in a serious tone when he didn't react, brushing her fingers across his arm.

She had been sitting next to him for a few minutes, trying to figure out why he had suddenly become so quiet. She knew he was thinking of something—something serious, as the expression on his face told her—and she had noticed how he had never taken his eyes off Brian for the last twenty minutes or so. He had stared at his best friend, like seeing him play with his kids was something magical. To have seen Dom with that look on his face had made her smile, but the happiness his eyes used to hold seemed gone now. It had changed into something she didn't know how to feel about. Dom looked kind of sad.

"Babe, what is it?" Letty addressed him a third time and he finally met her gaze and looked right into her worried eyes.

Dom reached out his hand to grab hers and smiled. "I'm fine," he said, squeezing it. Letty rolled her eyes. "Really, Let, I'm okay." Dom put her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. Once. Twice. And again. A few times until she pulled it away.

"You're trying to distract me," she noted, admittedly loving the way her husband tried to draw off the attention. "Please, Dom..." Letty sighed, "Tell me what's going on."

Dom looked at her, heaving a sigh louder than hers. "Just that..." His eyes stared at Brian again. "It's—"

"Something you want?" Letty assumed, and he nodded.

When he stared back into her eyes, her heart dropped into her stomach. She felt joy surge through her system and couldn't help but smile. Ever since their honeymoon, they had basically avoided talking more about babies. They had just enjoyed being happy and carefree. They'd had sex, unprotected sex—lots of it—and not wasted another thought about the future. They had chosen to merely live in the present and take whatever life had to offer them. Although they hadn't done much talking, they'd had a mutual understanding about what they wanted—and then life had kind of chosen a path for them, and Letty was more than happy to follow it.

"Babe..." she let out in a long, deep breath and opened her mouth to speak again, but he stopped her.

"I know we said we never asked the question, 'cause our lives weren't made for a kid, and we agreed on letting it go until it happens... _if_ it happens... but maybe we should reconsider." Dom kept his voice down not to draw attention to their conversation, already noticing his sister's prying eyes. Mia always seemed to know when there was something interesting going on. "I want us to try for a baby, Letty."

"Dom," she tried talking to him, but he obviously hadn't finished.

"Listen to me," he continued, "I get that you're scared, but I'm here for you. And I ain't leaving no more." Moving closer, he brought his lips to her mouth, kissing it softly. "So, let's stop asking questions and get some damn answers, alright?" he whispered to her, smirking a little.

"Can I speak now?" Letty asked and smirked back at him. Dom nodded, a low chuckle escaping his lips. "I wanted to wait until tonight, but—" She rose from her chair and took his hand. "I think you deserve to know now." Pulling at his arm, she signaled Dom to get up from his seat. "Follow me," she told him, dragging her husband along as she made her way inside.

"Hey, where you going?" Mia called after them.

"I got a surprise for your brother," Letty shouted back at her, making everyone else watch them leave, too. "Y'all know soon enough."

They went upstairs to their room, still holding hands, and she could feel Dom's eyes on her. "What kind of surprise?" he said confused and she grinned. Dom took note of her grin. It was that kind of grin where he just knew something big was about to hit him. But what?

"You might wanna sit down for this one," Letty remarked, still grinning.

She could see the adorable wheels of Dom's mind turning desperately as they attempted to generate a reason for her to drag him up here in the middle of their festivities. He had no idea what to expect and she loved knowing that he was about to be blown away. She had waited so long for this moment to be there, she could hardly contain herself now. She had managed to keep this a secret for weeks—not even Mia knew—and she finally would be able to share her joy with him. It was this moment right here that she would never forget.

Sitting on their bed, Dom watched her as she went into the bathroom. "Letty," he said, though he didn't even have anything to say. In his mind, he was still trying to make sense of her secretive behavior.

The Latina came back with a small piece of paper in her hand that looked a bit like a polaroid picture. A slow, sexy smile cut into her cheeks as she looked at him. A twinkle in her eyes appeared and then they were just sparkling at him full-on. When was the last time he had seen her so happy? He couldn't remember. Had she ever looked that happy to him? No. If she had, he would be able to remember it. He prepared to be hit by her surprise, but soon realized that nothing could have ever prepared him for it.

"This is for you," she said, as she opened Dom's hand and put the picture into his palm, smiling at the fact he seemed unable to move a muscle. "Happy Father's Day, Dom." Her voice, which was barely above a whisper, cracked and she felt her eyes fill with tears.

Dom slowly—as if he was afraid to look at it—turned the picture in his hands to see its front. When he did, his gaze met hers. He looked at her in disbelief. Surprised. Speechless. He opened his mouth, releasing a breath, but remained quiet. Then Dom focused his attention on the picture in his hands again. Clutching the ultrasound photo, he stared at it. The small figure wasn't much to look at yet, but it was _his_ baby he was seeing and that's all it took to make his walls come down. Beginning to weep, tears of joy streamed down his face, landing like raindrops on his hands, and he looked back at Letty with teary eyes.

"Seems like the only question we should ask ourselves now is if it's a boy or girl." She let out a low chuckle and reached out her hand to touch his cheek, her thumb brushing away a tear. She smiled at him, happily and tearful. "You're gonna be a daddy, papi."

Turning his gaze away from her, he stared at her belly. "You mean my... our… baby's... in there?" he managed to say, laying a hand on her stomach.

"Well, where else would it be?" she laughed softly, and when he looked at her again, she grinned. "Let me guess... You thought I just put on some weight."

"Yes... No... Letty..." Still unable to form coherent sentences, Dom paused and closed his eyes, in- and exhaling deeply.

A living creature was residing in her belly, a tiny human—the incarnation of their love—and he couldn't even fathom what it meant. The idea of becoming a father seemed completely surreal to him. No matter how many times he had pictured himself with a child, no matter how many times he had wished for this miracle to happen, knowing a baby wasn't a mere thought anymore but a reality was simply overwhelming. He already felt a love so deep for that unborn creature inside of her, it was hard to believe this was only the beginning. He couldn't wait for everything that was to come.

Opening his eyes, he put the photo on the bed and pulled up her shirt a little. "Let me see," Dom whispered, making her chuckle.

"It's just ten weeks. I'm not showing yet." Holding his head in her hands, she stroked the back of it with her fingers. "But I'll be fat soon."

"You'll always look beautiful, Letty," he countered and looped his arms around her waist, pulling her body close. His head moved to her small pregnant belly, which he touched with his lips a few times, sending tickles down her spine. "I love you so much, baby," his voice sounded in a whisper.

For a moment, Letty wasn't sure if he was talking to her or their child, but when he raised his head to see her face, she knew he was referring to her by the way he looked at her. The looks he gave her were always telling a story. With her heart in her eyes and her arms locked around his neck, she whispered back at him, "I love you more."

A volcano of emotion had build up inside her, and now it erupted as tears of joy ran down her cheeks. She pressed his head against her stomach and he hugged her tight as though he'd not survive without her. He mumbled a few words, this time talking to their baby, and Letty smiled widely as she heard him say how much it was going to be loved. She knew he would be an amazing father. She wasn't sure, if she was born to be a mother, but as long as she had Dom by her side, she could face every challenge and master it, because he made her feel like she could literally do anything.

"What are you doing?" she asked, feeling Dom lifting her shirt up.

"I'm gonna make love to my wife," he answered, his voice low and sexy.

"But don't you think we should get back to the others?" Although she thought it was kind of rude to be up here alone when everyone else was outside, celebrating Brian, Letty didn't resist as Dom tried pulling her shirt over her head, but instead helped him do it.

"No," he said, "that can definitely wait." He smirked when he noticed her hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. He threw her shirt to the floor and unclasped her bra in a move so swiftly Letty could tell he really had some sexual tension to release.

"They're gonna start wondering... where we—" She gasped as he put his lips around one of her nipples, unable to finish her sentence. Her nipple instantly hardened against his mouth. "Oh God," she moaned, pressing his head firmly against her chest. "This is a bad idea."

Dom laughed and freed her nipple. He looked at her, touching her only with his gaze, but Letty could feel a shudder start in the soles of her feet and move through her. "It doesn't look like it is," he breathed against her skin, slipping his hands into the waistband of her hot pants, yanking them down her legs. Dom caressed the crease of Letty's sex through the pale blue nylon. She was wet in seconds. "Doesn't feel like it either," he chuckled deeply.

"You're a terrible person, Dominic Toretto," she panted, her breathing becoming more and more unsteady as her husband continued caressing the most sensitive spot of her body. "What if... someone comes... looking for us?" She arched her neck back, taking in a sharp breath when he pulled down her panties and his lips touched bare skin.

"They never believed for a second that we had any other reason to go inside but to do this," he laughed. "Trust me... they know."

A sexy smirk now captured Letty's lips, as she looked at him. She pushed Dom on the mattress, then crawled on top of him. "Well," she moved higher and higher, "I guess that makes me your desert," she purred and the sound of her voice was like fuel to his blazing passion.

Letty sat on his face and Dom did what he was supposed to do, and he was pretty good at it too—as always. She came hard and she made sure to return the favor as she pleased him with her mouth until he gave her his all. Making love like they would never touch again left them both breathless. After coming down from his high, he stayed inside her, at half-mast now but still warm and welcome. Her body was still quivering, little jolts still shaking her after the one great explosion of feeling.

"I can't believe the first thing my kid sees of me... is my dick," Dom joked, releasing a deep chuckle. His arms tightened around her.

"At least you got a pretty one." Letty pressed one hand to her mouth to stifle her laugh and lay her head down on his chest. "He'll get used to it," she added, giggling.

"He?" Dom raised a brow and smirked. He threaded his fingers through Letty's hair, kissing her head. "A boy? Is that what you want?"

"I just want a healthy baby," Letty answered, levering herself up just enough to look at his face. Smiling at him, she cupped his right cheek with her hand. "You want a girl?"

He smiled back at her, his thumb grazing her lower lip again and again, then sliding to her chin as his eyes danced with love. "I just want your baby," Dom told her in a deep voice—the one that sounded the sexiest to her.

"Well, I'm definitely having your baby," she said, kissing him, "so you're getting what you want."

Dom chuckled. "And if I want more?"

"More babies?"

He nodded.

"I'm not saying no, but let's see how we manage handling this one, okay?" Letty smiled, "Then we can think about more."

"We'll be fine, Letty," he assured her, stroking her cheek. "Everything will be fine."

Pulling her head down, Dom gave her another kiss. He still found it hard to believe that there was this tiny human growing inside Letty's belly. Soon he would be a dad—technically, he already was—and especially on this day, on Father's Day, he would be reminded of his greatest blessing in life. Every single morning he would wake up and realize he wasn't just a husband anymore but a father, and that thought alone made him the happiest person in the world. He couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be like to see his child for the first time, see it every day, and feel this unconditional love for the little being he and Letty had created. Brian had told him so much about how fatherhood had changed him, how powerful and overwhelming that feeling of being a dad was, and now Dom would finally be able to understand what he meant, because he was going to be one and experience it first-hand.

"Excuse me on second," he said to her, gently pushing her off of him. Letty rolled to his side and he got out of bed and walked over to the window. She followed him with her gaze, trying to anticipate his next move. Opening it, Dom turned round to look at her, a wide grin on his face. He made it so easy for her to read him.

"Oh no, you wouldn't," she smirked, shaking her head in amusement.

"Watch me," Dom replied and turned back around. Sticking his head out the window, he shouted at the others, "Guess who's gonna be a daddy!"


End file.
